criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Om Padmasana
Ezra Hope was one of the suspects during the murder investigation of scientist Bruce Green in The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay) and Army Colonel Spangler in The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay). He returns as Guru Om Padmasana in the murder investigation of Deepak Kumar in Treacherous Waters (Case #20 of World Edition). Profile Ezra is a 28-year-old hippie. He is seen with tattoos on his right shoulder, two bracelets and a ring on his left hand, and a necklace. Ezra has long black hair along with a black beard and mustache. In his first appearance, it is discovered that he eats sunflower seeds and is asthmatic, and he is seen with scratches on his left shoulder. In his second appearance, he wears a earring in his left ear and his scratch marks are replaced by burn marks. It was also discovered that he wears army boots and goes spelunking. Role in Case(s) The Seeds of Death Ezra was first approached by Amy Young and the player when they found a picture of a flower with a note addressed to the victim from him. When asked if he and Bruce Green were close, Ezra explained that the victim was "pretty cool" and liked the way he would talk about science. He also revealed that Bruce brought him sunflower seeds. As Amy told him that Bruce was murdered, the hippie admitted he liked smoking with the victim and that he would miss him. Later on, Ezra came to the police station to tell the team that he thought he had killed the victim. The player did not hesitate to arrest the hippie and have him questioned again. When asked if he really was the murderer, Ezra only remembered that he was very angry with Bruce because the latter would not make weed grow in the desert. As Amy countered that weed was illegal, Ezra explained that he took weed for medicinal reasons, particularly his asthma, and he got this advice from Chief Zuma Tlatoani. Ezra was proven innocent of murder, but he was caught in the red when Russell Crane and Amy identified his handwriting on a poster of the oil well being bombed―signifying a possible apocalypse. While delusional, Ezra told Amy and the player that mankind will destroy the world by polluting its grounds. He told the team to go to Dust Town to look for the "signs" he had supposedly seen. The Ties That Bind Ezra was flagged as a suspect once more when Frank Knight and the player found his poster that represented the Alien Festival. Ezra describes the festival to the team: the aliens would come and spread peace all over the planet when the big statue would be lit up. As the hippie seemed shocked that Colonel Spangler had died, he went on to explain the he did not see many people from the army around Rhine Canyon. Ezra claimed that the festival was about peace and welcoming the aliens to Earth, not about war. When asked if he knew that aliens did not exist, Ezra angrily replied that he did not know the colonel and he did not want any trouble. Ezra was approached again when the team found another poster of his, this time warning the army to leave the orb in the cave alone and that they were not welcome. The hippie admitted that he and the colonel had an argument about the cave; the former believed that the cave had mystical powers that were used as a gateway to alien civilizations, and he wanted to keep it safe from the military, believing that they would use the powers as weapons. Ezra claimed that he had learned spelunking in order to protect the cave, overcoming his claustrophobia: the fear of enclosed spaces. Despite being framed for the murder, Ezra was found innocent when Pearl Montana was incriminated as the killer. Bad Medicine After the trial of Dr Sumati Misra, Lars Douglas and the player found a camera in the Hanuman Statue. Elliot Clayton revealed that Bodhi Green had many mysterious meetings with a religious sect led by a Guru Padmasana. The camera recorded Padmasana talking about a light illuminating the soul to a multitude. Upon interrogation, Bodhi only said that the guru was the light in a world of darkness and that people were purified by his light. He revealed that he knew only of his name, but he stated that the guru would be leading a spiritual gathering in Mumbai. Treacherous Waters Trivia * Ezra is one of the five characters who physically appeared in two different seasons, the others being The Announcer, Eduardo Ramirez, Alden Greene, and Jack Archer. * Ezra is one of the many suspects who appeared in three cases. * Ezra is the first character known to canonically age. Case Appearances *The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay) *The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay) *Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition; during A New Light 1) *Treacherous Waters (Case #20 of World Edition) Gallery Ezrahope.png|Ezra, as he appeared in The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay). Ezra Hope - Case 100-1.png|Ezra, as he appeared in The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay). OG_SUS_241_605.jpg ezramugshot2.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects